


And it came to pass (E Aconteceu)

by SailorBi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/pseuds/SailorBi
Summary: This short story was inspired by the prompt from writeroftheprompts.tumblr.comPrompt - Kill The Cliché: "Write about the day that hell freezes over".





	And it came to pass (E Aconteceu)

####  _And it came to pass that, after hearing the saying so much, it became real._

####  _And it came to pass that the beast, pompous and incorporeal as always, saw himself in need of a coat._

#### 

####  _And it came to pass that all of his followers, even in all their evilness, even with all their desire to torment human life, in all their fear of the beast’s wrath, chose to run for good from hell to the terrestrial world._

#### 

####  _To say that the prince of evil was furious would be an understatement.  But you can’t say he was boiling in anger either, for that would be currently impossible._

####  _For, behold, contrary to all possibly possible possibilities, the hell, erstwhile so hot,  until yesterday perfectly scorching, once comfortably torrid had finally gone frost just like those damned mortals liked to say when they made their bets and mentioned the impossible._

####  _And so it came to pass. The hell. Lair of evil. The serpents’ den. Antre of sin. Frozen at last._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my short story in Portuguese: E Aconteceu.  
> I apologize for (m)any mistakes I've made.


End file.
